Emerald Series: Finding his own path
by maxpower1017
Summary: Two boys, survivors of a tragedy, one seeks vengeance and power to kill his ambition while the other seeks peace and power to protect those that are precious to him.


-Itachi.

"This is not real." A child muttered in horror. Staring with fear in his eyes, he look to see the corpses of his clansman. Without a second to waste to took off running to find help.

"Someone! Please! Anyone!" He yelled at the silence of the night as the moon gazed down upon the boy. Feet dashing, heart racing. The child never stopped, couldn't stopped.

The bodies kept coming into his mind, destroying the innocence of naivety. Denial took its stand and as terror spoke through the quiet night.

I have one last request.

"Izuku." A voice spoke as a shadow appeared before the child. The boy looked up to the figure, he didn't need a moment to register who this person was. His voice said it all.

"Itachi-Nii San!" Once the moonlight had brighten the street the two stood upon. Izuku, the child, got a better look at the person before him. Itachi was staring at Izuku with his red eyes. The child noticed the unfamiliar gear the older individual was equipped with.

Sure Izumi.

Izuku didn't care though he was glad to see his other big brother figure. The child ran up and grabbed onto the older teen's free-hand. "We need to go see if there is anyone else that are still okay!" Izuku ushered. He started to lead the taller to the Uchiha Police station.

Before they took off, the child heard the teen as clear as day. "They are all dead. There is no point in going Izuku."

"But." Izuku stopped right there when Itachi looked down at the boy. His meanicing red eyes started to change it's shape. The three black dots around his irises connected into a shireken shape.

He felt his heart sank and blood ran cold. There he stood before his deceased mother and older sister. Cut down by the blade which Itachi welded. He couldn't scream, his mind running infinite miles an hour before he saw it.

Pure insanity.

The screams, the cries, and even the blood. His mother was the first to be cut down, a downward slash aimed at her back. His sister was next, she didn't move in this space of terror. Itachi sank his blade through Izumi's chest.

All the while Izuku cried mutely. His eyes burned in the image as Itachi kept on killing his family over and over again. All the while he stared into the poor boy's eyes.

"You will watch as your family fall for the next ten days."

He didn't know when he collapsed, he lost it. All of his innocence. Gone within the world of Itachi's Genjutusu. Reality was meshed with imagination. After several days in his mind, he was now in the present. Frozen in horror with heavy psychological trauma.

Slowly seeing the moonlight above, the figure of his role model vanished without a sight leaving him to his own. He passed out afterwards.

XXXX

The noise of voices awoke him. Looking at a plain gray ceiling while the women in peripheral vision spoke to each other.

He sat up only to remember the horrors of that night. Wrapping his arms around him, the nurses took notice of him. Asking him questions that he didn't answer simply out of shock. Instead they only informed him about the incident. He and another boy was the only survivors of the massacre. The once proud Uchiha clan dwindled down to two orphans in one night.

Izuku clutches the sheets that kept him warm in this cold hospital. He stayed like that for a indefinite amount of time. Until he looked out the window, the sun was falling, he couldn't see brightness of the light only the shadows that crept and grew with each passing minute.

thud*

He heard the sound, taking his mind off of the shadows, he saw a familiar face yet not a familiar expression.

"Sasuke...your" alive? He seemed to be on the outside but his eyes said that inside something had perished and long gone.

"Izuku." The child his age spoke sadly. Izuku removed his bed sheets before getting of the bed. He stumbled to walk for a few moments, it was a few days he apparently stayed at the hospital.

"Have you heard? About the clan?" Sasuke walked forward holding his shoulder while wincing slightly at his own pain.

Izuku nodded, tears threaten to escape. He will never see his family again...family? In a split moment, Izuku grabbed Sauske's wrist and led him on their way to the Uchiha Compound.

It was a long walk, his company didn't say anything but understood. They both needed to confirm it. If that nightmare became a reality.

Empty, dead, and anything that goes with vacant. The compound that once held one of Konoha's oldest and proudest clans became nothing more than a ghost community.

Izuku nodded at Sasuke to pass underneath the caution tape. Both boys eventually met a separate ways, both knew they had to go home.

Leaving Izuku towards his nightmares, Sasuke nodded at the boy before walking off. Izuku watched his company go his own way home then went his own way.

When Izuku arrived at his house, he looked around to find dried blood stains along the living room. He didn't need to piece it together, Itachi's genjutusu was more than enough to show him the horrid events in the child's home.

He couldn't stand it, this feeling of sadness and betrayal. Eventually he had it. Grabbing a nearby Kunai, he attempted to commit seppeku. With all his will, he struck himself at his abdomen. He gasped then yelled in pain as the blade met its mark.

Slowly he began dragging the blade across his belly. He refused to see the blood, if he did then the fear of death would overcome him. Instead, he focused on his sights at a picture of his family.

A family of four, all but him dead. His father passed during the last war, leaving a conceived Izuku and a young Izumi. Their mother wasn't a ninja from what he remembered. A farm girl that his father came across during his many missions for Konoha.

Nevertheless it was a distant story that his older sister told him. All it did was made him sadder as the blood was dripping on the wooden floor. Eventually his slowly dropped along to the side hitting a small table next to the couch. The mirror on that small table fell and cracked into pieces. In that moment between the mirror fell and hit the ground. Izuku saw the red eyes glow in the dark. His eyes saw the reflection of his exposed emotions.

That's when he eventually realized something. He a boy who wasn't aspiring to be a ninja, gained his clan's Kenki Genkki. He boy just about surrendering to his grief.

A boy who could not do Ninjutsu or Genjutusu and plainly sucked at Taijustu, awaken the first stage of his revived value. Now that was analyzed, his next step is to get out of his own bloody mess.

Crawling out of the puddle of his own crimson proved rather difficult, considering he was bleeding severely. Eventually all of his own strength was gone only the pain remain.

Izuku helplessly stared at nothing. His eyes becoming tired.

Suddenly the feeling of being looked upon appeared in his dull senses. A white mask gazing at him. Being turned over his blood. The Anbu performed medical jutsu over the gash. It wasn't the best, most likely it will leave a clear scar.

The child was to tired to moan in pain or groan in the newly found soreness. He fell asleep again.

Sarutobi Residency~

Izuku's eyes were heavy, rubbing them softly. It was dark out and inside the room. Sitting up, he looked around. He waked up in a room full of other boys his age or older. Standing up and not making a sound, he crept towards the sliding door. Outside had a dim light barely illuminating the corridor. Walking out and closing the room behind him, Izuku made his way through the massive clan house.

Silent as he could be, disrupting the members of this house was not something the boy would want to do.

Eventually, he managed to find the main entrance. Guarded by two adults. Damn. He could find some other way before he was found...

"Up now?"

Now...

Looking back to see a old man hidden behind a white robes. It only took Izuku a split second to realized who he was.

"Lord Third." Izuku hushed before bowing. He felt himself nervous in front of Konoha's leader.

"It's alright lad. Don't need to humble yourself before me. You have been through quite the turmoil."

Izuku frowned at the recognition. Some loser kid, survived the massacre. Why did he have to be able to live?

"Come. Sasuke is waiting for you."

Without a second thought, the child rushed towards the elder. After a few more moments of silent walking. The pair reached another part of the clan house. This one had a pawn and some koi fish swimming about. A child looked at them with no particular interest, it was then when he looked up at the incoming pair was when he held some emotion.

Sasuke, was more or less emotionally strained. Just after a couple of minutes separating from Izuku he was notified by an Anbu to come with him. He was escorted to Lord Thirds house, where Izuku was resting from his gut wound. The Anbu said to the child that, Izuku attempted on committing suicide. The Uchiha heir was depressed even further, the only other person who was his age and conflicted as him, tried meeting the Shinigami early.

"Izuku." The boy called to him. The brown, curly-haired child walked forth. Sasuke didn't know what to say or to do. He was to focus on his own state of mind to look at another's. Yet despite everything, it all seems so unreal. They, along with the kin slayer, were the last of their clan.

"Yes?" Eyes staring at each other, waiting for something to happen.

"You okay?" His voice was void of any emotion but at least said with some effort. With a nod, Sasuke put his head down.

The scene in front of the old man was saddening yet sort of hopeful. He had faith that these two lads will move on from this, no matter how long it will take.

Closing his eyes, he remembers Itachi's last request before he departed the Hidden Leaf.

Please Lord Third, spare Sasuke and Izuku Uchiha any truth about this mission. Under no circumstances.

'Itachi, I will grant you your last request.' The Hokage thought as he looked down at the last of the Konoha's Uchiha sons.


End file.
